


I take off my armour when you love me harder

by Felixseo (kafkao)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but this isnt a smut fic dont expect dicks, rated t bc minchan are a lil gross at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkao/pseuds/Felixseo
Summary: “I heard fighting.” Chan mumbles, “Were you fighting?”Woojin smiles softly, “Not anymore.”“Come to bed,” Chan continues, oblivious to the looks of pure fondness being directed towards him, “The baby’s cold.”Minho raises an eyebrow, “The baby?”“Yes. Me. I’m the baby.”orChan babie™
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 167





	I take off my armour when you love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> ya'll thought my jabie agenda was bad... let me introduce u to #chabie
> 
> anyw happy ot9 day :D read the end notes if u want like... a life update or w/e. thank u to emily for betainggg
> 
> to avoid confusion: minho and woojin live together and chan and felix live together
> 
> title taken from Sweet Surrender by Against The Current

The first time he does it, Woojin is barely aware of the mistake he’s made.

In fact, Woojin is barely aware of anything, because it’s half past eleven at night and there’s such little light in the room he can hardly see past his toes.

The TV screen glows a funny mix of colours in the living room, switching shades when the scene changes, so the room is bathing in neon pink light one minute and lambent green the next. It creates sinuous patterns on the celeste coloured wall, and if Woojin didn’t recall the memory of painting a streak of blue across Minho’s face when they decorated the living room, he’d think the walls were actually green.

The hue changes to a subtle shade of orange, and it casts an auburn light across the boy half-asleep on Woojin’s chest.

Chan’s face is calm, serene, his fluffy blonde hair splayed out and tickling at Woojin’s neck. Woojin lifts a hand to thread his hands through his boyfriend’s blonde locks, gently weaving deft fingers through the strands and combing out the knots.

Chan stirs slightly, perhaps disturbed by the touch, but remains asleep.

It’s only when Chan curls closer to Woojin’s chest does Woojin decide he really can’t go on like this.

He loves Chan, he really does, he’d give up his life for the boy, but his left arm is cramping under his right hip where it’s bent awkwardly, and Chan’s mop of hair is tickling his neck so terribly, Woojin has to stop himself from giggling.

“Baby,” Woojin whispers gently, shaking the boy a little. Chan barely moves. “Chan,” Woojin repeats, not raising his voice, but shaking a little harder, “Channie.. Chan… _Bang Chan!”_

Chan jolts awake, though Woojin had hardly raised his voice, only emphasised his words.

Chan looks confused for a moment, caught in a funny sort of state between sleep and consciousness, before his eyes widen and he sits up, rubbing at them with his fists. Woojin wants to coo, maybe even plant a kiss on Chan’s cute nose or puffy cheeks, but he’s suddenly distracted by the panicky look in Chan’s eyes.

“What- Chan- what’s wrong?”

The words only make Chan’s eyes further fill with tears, and one even splashes down his left cheek, slipping past his lips and onto his jaw.

Woojin watches with intense horror, before pulling Chan into his chest, hastily using his palm to swipe across Chan’s face, wiping away any signs of crying before Minho comes home and beats his ass for making their baby sad.

“Chan-” Woojin starts again, but Chan sniffles, burrowing further into Woojin’s chest, hands clutching at the hem of his sweater as he breathes deeply.

“Please- I’m sorry- don’t-”

“What is it? Why are you sorry, what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

Chan pulls away slightly, rubbing harshly at his eyes with his palms, and then looks up at Woojin, a pretty pout on his lips,

“What did I do wrong?” he asks quietly.

“Nothing- nothing at _all,_ I just wanted you to move because my arm was cramping-”

“Then- then why-” Chan frowns. “I thought you were mad at me.”

 _“What?_ Just like that? No way I- why would I-”

“You called me Chan.” Chan whispers quietly. Woojin finds himself in a silent shock. What did Chan _want_ to be called? Before he can ask, Chan answers his question for him. 

“You always call me _baby._ Unless you’re mad at me, _I’m baby.”_

Woojin wears an expression of equal parts alarm and befuddlement for a moment, before he bursts into giggles, desperately trying to cease them once Chan starts whining.

“Baby,” Woojin wheezes, biting his lip to try and stop the laughter. There’s a blush sitting in Chan’s cheeks now, and Woojin inwardly coos as he laces their fingers together. “Baby,” he repeats, “Baby, baby, baby, baby boy- how could I ever be mad at you, my beautiful baby?”

Chan shrugs. He’s blushing so hard his ears have turned an iridescent red, and it only spurs Woojin on further.

 _“Baby,”_ he says again. Chan gently pushes his chest and Woojin laughs. “Sorry for making you cry, baby,” he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Chan’s cheek.

Chan only looks at him, but that look, the love and fondness in his eyes, lets Woojin know he’s forgiven

(Forgiven, until Minho comes home and Chan tells on Woojin because he really is just a _big baby,_ and Woojin gets scolded by a very angry Minho.)

★-★-★

“No, Minho- but it would be _really_ useful if you could help out here sometimes.”

“I do what I can! I told you I’m-”

“-busy, yes I know! But what do you think-- I’m not?”

Minho pauses, lips sitting in a tight, thin line as he narrows his eyes, in a manner that would intimidate even the most dauntless person. Having seen the look too many times, however, Woojin remains indifferent. 

“Stupid,” Minho mutters eventually. Softly. Woojin almost doesn’t hear it, but after four years together he’s gotten good at catching all the things Minho doesn’t mean to throw around. 

Woojin halts mid-sentence.

“What’s stupid?” He says instead.

“Us. This. Everything. Yelling.”

Woojin blinks rapidly, the fog of inner irritation clearing a little to make way for a cloud of confusion. 

“I never yelled at you.”

“I know.” Minho sighs as he fixes Woojin with an illegible look, “I wish you would.”

A smile flickers on the edge of Woojin’s lips, but before he can say anything there’s a third presence in the room, cutting off his words.

“Woojin?” Chan whispers timidly. Both Minho and Woojin whip around to where their boyfriend stands in the dimly-lit doorway, sporting fluffy hair and tiredly rubbing at his eyes. Woojin’s heart softens.

“Hey baby,” Minho approaches him first, all anger and venom removed from his tone and replaced with sheer gentleness.

“I heard fighting.” Chan mumbles, “Were you fighting?” 

Woojin smiles softly, “Not anymore.”

“Come to bed,” Chan continues, oblivious to the looks of pure fondness being directed towards him, “The baby’s cold.”

Minho raises an eyebrow, “The baby?”

“Yes. Me. I’m the baby,” Chan pouts, “And I’m _cold._ You can argue in the morning.”

Woojin snorts, but allows Chan to tug them both out of the kitchen anyway. The bed sheets in the bedroom are ruffled, and Woojin inwardly winces at the way his and Minho’s pillow lie, clearly unused. They had been on the verge of joining Chan in bed when the argument started, but it all seems so petty now, so long ago, so trivial and so undeserving of attention.

When Chan releases Minho and Woojin to climb onto the bed, Woojin feels arms wrap around his waist and a chin settle on his shoulder. He finds himself smiling, then tilts his head a little to catch a glimpse of Minho’s sharp jaw, and the way he flashes a smiles back,

“I love you,” Minho mumbles, dropping his head to bury his nose into Woojin’s neck, “And I’ll be better.”

Woojin reaches out a hand to thread his fingers through Minho’s downy hair, too occupied to notice the way Chan watches them both- with a look full of unconditional love.

“I love you too," Woojin whispers, then gently pulls away, catching Minho’s hand in his as he tugs them both over to where Chan lies- expectantly- in the middle of their bed.

 _“Finally,”_ Chan grumbles, but he’s smiling. 

  
  


★-★-★

  
  


“Okay… and the opposite of proximal is..?”

“Distal!”

Woojin grins, and when Felix grins right back he can’t help but reach out a hand to ruffle through the younger’s blonde hair. Usually Felix would whine, but in that moment he simply grins wider, even allowing a small giggle to slip out. 

“You’re going to ace this,” Woojin tells him as he hands back the flashcards. They’re decrepit and worn around the edges, barely held together by the ring that binds them all, but it only makes Woojin beam with pride, knowing that anything well-worn is well-used. “Really, you’re going to do great.”

A blush spreads across Felix’s freckled cheeks as he ducks his head in embarrassment, compliments making him shy despite his usual confident aura. 

“Thanks hyung,” he mumbles as he begins to stand from the couch, “I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you.”

“Nonsense,” Woojin waves him off, “It’s all you and your big brain.” Felix smiles once more, but doesn’t bother arguing. Arguing with Woojin is very much similar to arguing with his parents- winning is next to impossible.

“Will you still be here when I get out of class?” Felix asks as he begins to pull on his shoes.

Woojin shrugs, picking up the TV remote from where it lies on the couch cushions. He mutes the television as soon as he turns it on, but continues to flick through the channels.

“Depends when Channie wakes up,” he answers Felix, finally settling on the news channel.

A reporter is speaking, as well as gesturing vaguely to something behind her, though it clearly has nothing to do with the headlines rapidly scrolling across the bottom of the screen. Woojin leaves it muted anyway.

“I think Changbin hyung wanted to get lunch after my test,” Felix says, standing upright, jacket and bag clutched in the same hand. “I’ll text you how it goes though.”

“You do that,” Woojin hums, “Oh and Felix-?”

Felix pauses from where he’s just about to leave through the front door.

“Yes hyung?”

“You’re forgetting your pencil case.” Woojin holds the said item out in his outstretched hand, a grin forming on his face when Felix reddens and shuffles forward to retrieve it.

“Thanks hyung,” he mumbles, then promptly slams the door shut behind him. Woojin shakes his head in amusement.

“You’re welcome, kid.” he says softly to the silent apartment.

  
  


Chan emerges from his room at half past eleven, curly hair in ringlets around his face and tired eyes squinting.

“Good morning- Woojin? You’re up? What time is it-”

“Almost noon,” Woojin answers, not looking away from the TV screen.

“Oh that’s- _oh shit, shit, shit, Felix- where’s-”_

“Woah, calm down there, babe,” Woojin quickly stands and makes his way over to where Chan seems to be having a whole breakdown. 

“I can’t _calm down_ I promised Felix I’d-”

“Help him study?” Woojin finishes with a knowing smile. Chan narrows his eyes.

“What did you do?”

Woojin smiles.

“You looked cosy so I turned off your alarms and helped Felix study instead. He’s going to ace that shit.”

Chan looks bewildered.

“B- but Wooj- that was my-”

“No it wasn’t.” Woojin cuts him off before he can even finish his sentence, warning in his tone, _“Your_ job was to get some well-deserved rest. You up for breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Chan scowls, but lets it go. “When will Minho come over? I miss him.”

Woojin snorts, “You saw him yesterday before we came here.”

 _“I miss him.”_ Chan insists.

“Well he isn’t _here,”_ Woojin mocks his boyfriend’s whiny tone before pulling him in against his chest, “Come by the apartment after class,” He presses a soft kiss to the top of Chan’s unruly curls, who immediately melts against him, “I’m sure he misses you too.”

“He better.”

It turns out Minho misses Chan a lot more than either of them bargained for, if the way he has him grinding against his thigh a mere five minutes after he entered the apartment is anything to go by. 

Chan is just as enthusiastic, desperate whines and small pants falling from his lips as Minho smirks at him cruelly, knowing exactly what Chan’s pining for but refusing to give it to him.

Chan is _so_ much prettier when he’s pleading for things.

“Please, Minho,” Chan mumbles into the crook of Minho’s neck, clearly completely engrossed in Minho alone- yet somehow manages to catch Woojin’s hand in the process. Woojin simply laces their fingers together, then continues to read the book he’s engrossed in, completely impervious to the venereal act taking place next to him.

“Please what, baby boy?” Minho smiles, sinful tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he does so.

Instead of responding, Chan leans forward, kissing Minho as hard as he can. It’s wet and dirty, and Woojin can feel the effect it has on Chan simply by the way he tightens his grip on Woojin’s hand, nails causing small indents on the soft skin of Woojin’s knuckles. Woojin remains unaffected. 

“Okay, okay, okay- shit, baby I got you,” Minho says as they pull away from one another, and Woojin doesn’t even have to look over to know why they both groan simultaneously a mere five minutes later.

Chan is panting and Minho looks like he would be too if he wasn’t so occupied with keeping Chan upright and making sure he’s drank at least half a bottle of water before allowing him to snuggle against his neck.

Woojin decides it’s time to put his book down when Minho goes to take a shower after Chan, and Chan is snuggled up in the duvet, a dazed, content smile on his lips.

“Told you he missed you,” Woojin chuckles as he runs a hand through Chan’s damp hair. It amuses him when Chan’s cheeks colour and his eyes avert away from Woojin’s intense gaze.

“Don’t tease me,” Chan says feebly. 

“I didn’t.” Woojin shoots back, but his tone is soft so Chan lets it go. “Did you enjoy yourself baby?”

“I did,” Chan’s smile returns to its dopey, dazed state, “Would have enjoyed it more if you joined us.”

“Maybe next time,” Woojin sighs as he lowers himself to lie next to Chan. He manages to wrap an arm around the younger’s waist, despite his limp state, “I told you guys I had some readings to do.”

“I know,” Chan says sleepily, clearly not paying attention to the conversation anymore. He gently begins to trace a delicate finger down Woojin’s face, down the slope of his nose to his bottom lip.

Woojin isn’t even surprised when Chan leans forward to kiss him, immediately feeling the loss of stress and all other worries when their lips meet. 

When Chan starts to prod his tongue against Woojin’s closed mouth, Woojin pulls back, laughing unfeignedly at the way Chan pouts at him.

“You need sleep, baby. You’re not starting anything now.”

Before Chan can argue, Minho joins Woojin’s other side, arm slinging over his hip.

“Hyung is right,” Minho sighs, words muffled by the way he buries his face into the pillow. Woojin knows for a fact he will fall asleep like that and will wake up exactly the same. “You’re tired, baby. Get some rest.”

“Fuck me in the morning,” Chan mumbles into his own pillow, and Woojin snorts at the way his boyfriend sounds completely delirious, but nods all the same.

“Whatever you want, Chan.” 

Chan cracks an eye open to send Woojin his meanest glare, and Woojin immediately catches his mistake,

“Sorry,” he says, fighting the smile as he meets Minho’s gaze which is equally full of mirth, “I meant, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok lots of things so we're going to number them:
> 
> 1) firstly this has like. a longish back story which is basically how woominchan got together and it has a side felix pairing too and im workinG on it kind of but i really wanted to post this lil bit first but like. if ur interested in a prequel (?) then let me know and i'll keep writing it bc shes been dead for years now honestly
> 
> 2) this fic was started like. forever ago but i never managed to finish it after like..... everything that went down in October, so if it read a bit like?? choppy??? then thats why. because it was written in like three different seasons whoop
> 
> 3) finally. this is mostly for people who are subscribed to me but like. as the new year comes i won't be concentrating so much on shorter fics as they really do my head in, and i've had a pretty civilised sched this year of posting on members' birthdays and things but please (pls) dont expect that from me next year as i would like to try finishing the few long fics I've started? in fact there's a lot of those, some I even started writing during like. predebut era and they'll never see the light if i keep writing changlix kiss fics. that doesnt mean that series is over or anything she might just be. a lil abandoned for a bit. 
> 
> anywho! if you read the ramble congrats u rock and if u didnt i dont blame u !! pls come say hello on [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiixseo) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/felixseo) as always, happy holidays to u all uwu


End file.
